Forbidden Love: Trees and Rapids
by ravenpaw from darkclan
Summary: Cloverpaw has a good life, training as a TreeClan apprentice with her littermates, best friend, and the tom she likes. What could go wrong? But when Cloverpaw falls in the river and is saved by a cheeky RapidClan apprentice... well, even damp wood can make sparks. R&R!


**Raven:**** So here's my newest story! I'm going to put up 2-3 chapters in the same document since they are no longer than 600 words. They are separated by line breaks, oh, and there are often time skips as well between the chapters, just a heads up. R&R, and I hope you like it! Let me know if I should continue.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, blah blah blah. Did anyone honestly think I did?**

_**Cloverpaw- a beautiful she-cat that has short white fur with tortoiseshell patches and light green eyes**_

* * *

Cloverpaw sputtered and gagged, her white paws paddling desperately to keep her muzzle above the water. Foamy rapids dashed her slim body against the rocks as her clanmates ran along as her clanmates ran along the bank, yowling frantically. Suddenly, another soaked pelt smacked into hers and she felt claws grip her scruff. Her fellow apprentices' cries ceased as her rescuer towed her through the river, sharp strokes guiding them towards the bank. And then they were there, Beechpaw and Robinpaw pulling her into the grass, Dapplepaw and Foxpaw darting to her side. Wait. Then who had rescued her?

Cloverpaw turned her head and saw a tom standing over her, his light gray fur dripping on hers.

"What were you doing in RapidClan's river?" he meowed accusingly, her admiration at his rescue draining away at his harsh tone.

"Drowning?" she asked innocently, coughing up water.

He glared at her. "Drown in your own territory, next time," he snarled and walked away.

"Thank you!" Cloverpaw yowled at his retreating back. A faint twitch of his tail was the only sign that the other apprentice had heard her.

"Cloverpaw, what were you thinking?!" Dapplepaw cried. "You could've drowned!"

She flashed an annoyed glance at her littermate. "I didn't exactly decide to fall in the river. I'm no RapidClan cat!"

Robinpaw pushed her way between them. "Argue later. We need to get back to camp so Wildberry can take a look at Cloverpaw."

Despite the young she-cat's protests, Robinpaw and Dapplepaw slid her on Beechpaw and Foxpaws' backs so they could carry her back. Her fur bristled with awkwardness at being carried by her brother, and the tom she liked.

Finally, they got back to TreeClan's camp, and the apprentices carried Cloverpaw into the medicine cat den. Wildberry was mixing poultices while her apprentice, Greenpaw, switched out the moss bedding.

The tortoiseshell medicine cat looked up, her whiskers twitching. "What happened to you?" she purred gently.

"I fell in the river on RapidClan's border and a RapidClan apprentice had to pull me out," Cloverpaw admitted sheepishly.

Wildberry's whiskers twitched again. "You do know she could've easily walked back to camp herself, right?" she asked in amusement.

Foxpaw and Beechpaw exchanged embarrassed glances. "Of course we knew. We just wanted to make sure that she'd be alright." Foxpaw mumbled as they backed out of the den.

Cloverpaw blinked, her legs swaying. "I'm going to be okay, right?" she asked, shivering slightly now that the fear and adrenaline had faded.

"Of course. I'll have you take some thyme for the shock, then you'll need to rest for the remainder of the day and night. You should be fit to train by morning," the older cat mewed as she pulled out some leafy herbs. "Eat these."

Cloverpaw obediently gulped down the thyme, wincing at the bitter taste, and padded over to the nest Wildberry had gestured to. She flipped on her side, wrapping her tail neatly around her paws as she tried to get comfortable. Memories of how she had nearly died drifted through her head. If it weren't for the RapidClan apprentice, she would be with StarClan. _I wish I knew his name…._ she thought sleepily. _He saved my life, after all._

* * *

Cloverpaw crouched, her tail swaying slightly. It had been nearly a moon since the incident, and she was only one more assessment away from becoming a warrior! Her pelt tinged with excitement at the thought of earning her name and status among her clanmates. Maybe she'd be Cloverlight or Cloverfrost. Cloverwhisker didn't sound too bad either…

She tensed her haunches, then sprang. Too late did she realize she had spent so long thinking about being a warrior the wren she was hunting had moved and she should've adjusted her position. Cloverpaw sailed right over the small bird, her paws slapping into the earth as the wren took off with a cry of alarm.

"Mousedung!" she cursed, berating herself for letting her focus drift away from hunting. She couldn't afford to make mistakes, not when her final assessment was so close.

The apprentice twitched her ears and scented the air, trying to locate another piece of prey. The scent of squirrel was sharp and close. Sinking back down, she slowly crept forward, following her nose.

Not twenty mouse-tails from where she had been hunting the wren, a squirrel sat with a hazel nut, its tiny eyes darting about. Cloverpaw sank lower, preparing for the catch, when a smug voice interrupted her.

"Your balance is off."

Startled, the squirrel darted off over the RapidClan border and straight into the claws of a gray apprentice.

A very _familiar_ gray apprentice.

* * *

_"You!"_ Cloverpaw spat. "That was my prey!"

The RapidClan tom shrugged. "Mine now," he meowed, idly licking his paw.

Cloverpaw's fur bristled and she dug her claws into the ground. "What are you even doing so close to the border?" she growled.

"What are _you_ doing so close to the border?" he countered, narrowing his golden eyes.

She huffed angrily. "_I'm_ hunting, or at least I _was_!"

"And I'm simply admiring the lovely look of fury on your face," he replied.

Cloverpaw huffed again, and turned to stomp crossly back to camp, having lost two catches.

"Wait!" he meowed behind her.

She spun around. "_What?_" she snapped, having lost any remainder of patience.

He gave her a cheeky grin. "I never did catch your name."

Cloverpaw stared at him for a moment in disbelief.

The other apprentice narrowed his eyes. "I _did_ save your life," he reminded her.

She turned around again and headed towards her camp. "My name's Cloverpaw," she muttered resentfully as she walked off.

"I'm Wolfpaw!" he yowled at her retreating back, and something thumped at her paws. He had thrown her back the squirrel.

Cloverpaw snatched up the squirrel and started to run, pounding through the forest floor as if it was Wolfpaw's face. Arrogant mousebrain. _If he ends up in StarClan, I'll take the Dark Forest, _she thought in annoyance.


End file.
